Vanilla
by crystalblue19
Summary: Everybody loves him. And that includes her. He'll get her to love him, even if he has to use his original form. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Decided to make a hopefully not too long story for the Turbo/Vanellope pairing. :3 It's set to pre movie eventually following into movie storyline except it's AU, so no cybugs but Ralph should still be making an appearance later.**

**xXx**

It was dark, quiet, uncomfortable, and worst of all…boring.

Vanellope could only sit lazily in the middle of the so called 'fungeon' as King Candy has so fondly called it. She shifted a bit, causing the chains connected to her waist to let out clinking sounds against the wall.

Resting her head in her hands, Vanellope let out a loud sigh, her hazel eyes began to examine the wall as she swung her legs idly back and forth to keep them from getting numb. She blinked as her eyes finally caught some interesting stuff posted on the walls.

"Someone's been naughty," she read aloud, moving onto the next sign. "Bad girl…are these new? How did I never notice them before?..King Candy's a weirdo."

She was staring blankly at the pictures of the clowns when the door creaked open. "Well, if it isn't his royal sugarness." She muttered sarcastically.

"Hello, my little glitch! Have you thought about your naughty actions that caused you to get a time out?" He asked sweetly, bouncing happily into the room.

Vanellope glared down at the ground. "I didn't do anything wrong.."

King Candy giggled cheerfully. "Hoohoo, yes, you did," he sang. "You don't think that breaking into the kart making factory and trying to build a kart without MY permission isn't bad?"

The candy covered girl chewed on her lower lip anxiously. "I just want to race.."

His highness giggled once more and reached a hand out to capture his prisoner's chin, gently lifting her head until her sad gaze met his own stern ones. "I already told you before that. You. Can't. Race. You'll put the game AND yourself at risk of getting unplugged, and I just can't have that."

Her hands fiddled with the end of her peanut butter skirt, eyes staring desperately up at the king. "B-but..I'll try to control my glitch, I promise." She cringed as she felt her body start to glitch as soon as she finished her sentence.

King Candy stared at her intently, thumb brushing along her flickering jawline before pulling his hand away as he watched her body continue to flicker erratically, the glitch proof chains making sure that she never glitched away from the spot she was in. "As you can see gumdrop, your glitch is not something that you can control." He told her, staring pointedly at the blue codes flowing along her form.

She wringed her skirt in her hands, willing her body to stop glitching. "I can…I can practice controlling it…then I'll be able to race." She insisted, glancing at him from under her bangs to see him shake his head with a frown drawn on his usually smiling lips.

"No, you can-"

"Please!" She pleaded, feeling herself become desperate. "Haven't you ever wanted to race so bad that you felt like you would do anything just to get the chance to do it?" She asked him softly, hearing her voice crack near the end, much to her chagrin, as tears gathered in her eyes.

Vanellope expected him to be sending her a sneer, a mocking smile, or even a look of indifference but what she saw made her eyes widen a bit. He was staring at her with what looked like sympathy in his eyes, she blinked in disbelief and the look was gone, replaced with his usual smiling expression, as he studied the blue codes still running along her body, constantly flickering her image more than usual.

"Like I said gumdrop, you can't control your glitching…I mean just look at yourself, it turned you from a kid to an adult." He pointed at her form, as the uncontrollable glitching finally died down.

"Hoohoo! You most definitely can't race now glitch!" He told her gleefully, taking joy in the horrified expression on her face as she looked down at herself.

"No…no..no! This can't be happening!" She screamed, squirming around, trying to break free of the chains wrapped snugly around her slender waist. King Candy silently watched her fit with a carefree smile.

Eventually, the child turned adult calmed down, choosing to stare down in sorrow at her petite body, she opened and closed her long, slender fingers in front of her face, almost like she was trying to prove to herself that they were really her hands. "I…I can't believe this is happening to me.."

The King chuckled and reached a hand out to tilt her head up, stealing her attention from her hands. "Well, you better believe it gumdrop. You're a glitch, and now you're too big to even fit into a kart."

Without her noticing, a tear managed to slip down Vanellope's cheek, King Candy, however, noticed and quickly swiped his thumb across her cheek to catch it. He then wiped his thumb off on Vanellope's sweater. "What's the matter glitch? Can't handle the fact that you can never race?" He teased.

She coiled her head away from his touch, lowering it down to face her lap. "Just let me go back to my room."

He chuckled and brought his hand back to his side. "No, I don't think so. I've been too generous by letting you stay at my castle."

The young girl stared up at him with wide eyes. "W-what?"

"You heard me," he released a heavy breath, looking almost like he was hurt. "I've let you stay here out of the kindness of my code. I ignored the fact that you're a freak and gave you your own room, and you thank me by breaking into the kart factory and trying to build a kart after I've already told you that you were forbidden from racing."

Vanellope watched him silently, rendered speechless for once, her jaw trembling lightly as she fought the tears from surfacing.

He looked away from her with a sad sigh. "I've given you too much it seems, you're starting to think you can do anything you want. So, as your punishment, I'm taking away your room. You are no longer allowed to live in my castle."

She stared at him in bewilderment as his words registered into her head, she sucked in a shaky breath, blinking her eyes rapidly as it began to get blurry with tears. "Where…where am I supposed to live?"

The king was completely unsympathetic to her plight as he laughed cheerfully. "That's something for you to figure out on your own, my dear. Now that you're an adult, you should be perfectly capable of taking care of yourself." He turned away from her, making his way back to the entrance, intending on calling the guards to release her.

"Hoohoo, we'll see how long you'll make it without my help, there's food everywhere of course, but you won't have the luxury of living in an actual home. We'll see how long it'll take you before you come crawling back and begging me to take you back in."

"I hate you." Those three words stopped him right in his tracks, slowly he turned back to face his prisoner.

"What did you just say?"

The chained girl gulped noisily, forcing herself to not be intimidated by him, she glared up at him as all her sadness flared into anger, she straightened her back and steeled her voice as she repeated herself. "I said that I. Hate. You." She growled.

The man stared at her blankly for a few seconds, then promptly broke out into cheerful laughter. "Oh, you're funny glitch! Nobody hates me, everybody loves me!" He informed her, inbetween laughs, wiping mirthful tears from his eyes.

Vanellope gritted her teeth, furious that he assumed that she would just love him blindly like everyone else, despite the way he was treating her.

Her smoldering eyes burned into his once they connected. "Well, I for one don't love you! I hate you! I hate your candy covered guts!" She screamed viciously, she took a deep breath once she got him to stop laughing and continued in a more calm voice. "And I certainly don't need you, I can survive without you. I will never beg for your help."

They stayed silent, glaring each other down, their breathing being the only sounds in the suffocating room. Finally, King Candy spun away from her with a huff. "Hmph, we'll see about that." He muttered, exiting the room with a slam of the metal door, leaving the young woman to herself in the lonely room until the guards came to release her.

**xXx**

King candy watched from his window as the young woman walked calmly away from his castle, never once glancing back, much to his irritation. "You don't love me, huh? We'll see about that. Nobody hates me, everybody loves me," he mumbled to himself. "Everybody loves me…and that includes you too, my precious little glitch." He continued muttering to himself as his eyes never once moved from her shrinking form until she disappeared completely from his sight.

He left his room and strolled past his little sour assistant. "Well, I have lots of time until the arcade opens, I'm going to go see where the glitch is planning to make her home. Sour Bill, you're in charge of the castle until I come back." He told the green candy who agreed with a quiet hum.

**xXx**

Vanellope let out an exhausted sigh, she had been trekking around for a while now and still could not find any place where she would be comfortable to live at.

Stopping in front of one of the many lollipop trees, she reached up and broke off one of the lollipop branches, bringing it down to her level, she gave it an experimental lick, eyes lighting up in approval. "Mmm, grape."

With her newfound treat in hand, the girl made her way over to diet cola mountain. Once she reached it, she turned around and leaned back, intending to rest there for a bit, before continuing her search for a new home. A squeak escaped her lips when she felt no support on her back and found herself falling backward through the mountain wall to land painfully on the ground, her lollipop having fallen on her face in the process.

"Ow.." She groaned, peeling the sucker off her face and sat up to look at her surroundings. "Whoa, I'm inside the mountain?" She wondered out loud.

She stood up and began to wander around the hidden area, a smile playing at her lips the deeper she wandered in, taking notice of the fact that it looked like an unfinished level. "This is so cool!" She squealed in excitement, as she stopped in front of the hot cola spring, giving the warning signs only a brief glance. She found herself staring in amazement at the bubbling liquid.

The candy haired girl then looked up at the ceiling to see the many mentos hanging there, an eyebrow rose as she looked at the white candy, then looked back down to the sizzling soda, then back at the candy as a devious smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

Bending down, she picked up a medium sized chocolate rock, she playfully tossed it into the air and caught it before taking aim at the candy stuck on the ceiling. She quickly tossed the rock as hard as she could and watched in anticipation as it smacked a candy loose, causing it to fall and drop into the boiling cola.

"Whoa!" She laughed, jumping back in surprise, voice and body distorting suddenly, as the hot liquid splashed up, some of it landing by her feet as soon as the mento hit the soda.

"This is most definitely gonna be my new home." She announced out loud to herself, as her hazel eyes stared appreciatively at her new place.

"Who says this is gonna be your new home?" A voice replied.

**xXx**

**Before anyone asks, yes, King Candy messed with her code to make her older. She didn't just randomly glitch into one. Oh, and I apologize for any oocness, I'm trying to keep them in character as best as I can. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**

**p.s. does anybody have an idea for a title? I have no idea what to make the title so I'm just calling it Vanilla for now.**


	2. New Roommate

**Ok, looks like I lied, Ralph isn't going to be making an appearance in this story like I thought he was. I can't figure out a way to bring him in without it seeming forced or out of placed. xD Instead, Gloyd will sorta be taking his place. So there will be slight Gloyd/Vanellope later, since I'm starting to love that pairing almost as much as Turbo/Vanellope. :3**

**xXx**

"Wha- who are you?" Vanellope exclaimed in surprise, reeling back from the stranger that was behind her.

"I'm Turbo!" The diminutive man replied triumphantly, obviously very proud of his name. "And this is my home that you're intruding in!"

"Y-your home?!" She sputtered, narrowing her eyes and marching up to him, planting her hands on her hips as she yelled down at him. "I don't think so midget, this is my home. I found it first!"

Turbo's yellow eyes widened as she towered over him, a dark blush covered his cheeks as he quickly averted his eyes. "No! This is my home! Now can you sit down or something?"

A slender eyebrow rose. "Why should I? Can't stand the fact that a girl is taller than you?"

The male refused to look her way. "N-no, it's because I can see up your skirt you stupid girl!"

Vanellope looked down at her skirt and realized that his head reached to just above her knees and had a perfect view up her skirt with how close she was standing in front of him. With an embarrassed squeak, body breaking out into patches of blue code, she quickly grabbed the bottom of the peanut butter skirt and tugged it down as she backed away from the small male.

Plopping herself onto the ground, Vanellope glanced up timidly at the still blushing male. "Pervert."

Turbo instantly turned to her with an offended look. "Pervert?! I didn't want to look up your skirt lady! _You _were the one that had to go standing over me with that short peanut butter wrapper that you call a skirt."

Vanellope glared at him. "Yeah well, if you weren't such a midget then we wouldn't have this problem." She replied stubbornly.

Golden eyes rolled in annoyance as the male let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, I didn't want to look up your skirt, and when I did look up, I looked away immediately, so we can both agree that means that I'm not a pervert, okay?"

Vanellope stared off to the side with a pout. "Whatever midget."

Turbo's eye twitched in irritation at the insult, hands clenching into fists as he had to keep himself from strangling the infuriating girl. "Shut up cavity."

"You shut up." She shot back childishly, causing Turbo to slap a hand to his forehead as he took a seat on the ground.

They stayed like that for quite a few minutes, both glaring off to the side, refusing to talk. Turbo with his arms crossed stiffly across his chest, and Vanellope with her hands still stubbornly holding her skirt down.

Finally beginning to grow bored doing nothing, Vanellope peeked through her bangs at the stranger across from her and examine his appearance.

"Hey mister," she called, he looked at her with a small grunt. "You're not from here, are you?"

He hesitated a bit before answering. "…No."

"I thought so, You're too creepy lookin' to be from this game," she told him bluntly, continuing to talk before he could muster up a reply. "Hey, why are your eyes yellow? And why do you have grey skin? Are you some kind of hermit that never goes out into the sun? You know, the sun could do your ghost-like skin some good. I mean, you will still look creepy but atleast you won't look like some kind of cave monster."

Turbo could only gape wordlessly at the talkative female who kept firing off questions and criticizing his appearance. "And why are your teeth yellow? Have you ever heard of a toothbrush? You must eat A LOT of candy for it to look like that."

Vanellope paused in her talking to stare quizzically at the flabbergasted grey skinned male, who was still staring at her with wide eyes, reaching over she pushed his jaw up so it wasn't hanging open. "You ok, cave monster?"

He snapped out of his dumbfounded state and slapped her hand away, sending her a harsh glare. "I'm not a cave monster! I can't help the way I look, I was programmed to look this way! Almost like how you were programmed to have dirty hair!"

Vanellope gasped dramatically and grabbed at her hair with an offended look. "It is not dirty! It is a fancy design to make me unique from the other characters." She replied haughtily.

Turbo rolled his eyes and scooted away from her, choosing to frown at the various little chocolate rocks scattered around him.

"Sooo," Vanellope started, wanting to break the unbearable silence. "What's your story? Why're you hiding out here? Does King Candy know that you're hiding out in this game?"

"Will it kill you to ask one question at a time?" He growled, rubbing at the area between his nonexistent brows, trying in vain to fight off the headache beginning to form.

"Fine grumpybutt, I'll go nice and slow for you," she teased, talking in a languid, mocking tone much to his growing irritation. "First question. What's your story?"

"I'm the greatest racer ever, that's all you need to know." He answered in a short, clipped tone, though she could hear the pride in his voice at announcing that he is the greatest racer ever.

"Oo-kay, second question. What game are you from?"

"Turbotime." He answered automatically, head held up proudly.

"Never heard of it."

"Of course not, my game came out way before Sugar Rush was even created."

"Hey, did the other characters look like cave monsters too?" She asked eagerly.

"I don't look like a cave monster!" He snapped at her. "And for your information, yes, every other racer from my game had the same kind of features as me."

"Man, and you guys were made for kids to play? Must have given the poor things nightmares." She laughed, causing the retro racer to glower at her.

She calmed down from her hysterics and wiped at her eyes when she noticed his expression. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. To be honest, I think you actually look kind of cool."

"Sure you do." He muttered, with a roll of his eyes.

"No, I'm not lying just to make you feel better, in fact, I'm curious about what's under your helmet." He quickly caught the mischievous look in her hazel eyes and automatically held on tightly to his helmet.

Vanellope noticed his movement and sent him a small smirk, reaching a hand over. "Oh, come on. I just wanna see what your hair looks like." She got on all fours and crawled towards him, making him scoot away until his back hit a large chocolate rock, leaving him trapped, hands still tightly gripping his helmet for dear life.

"No! Back away, you cavity!" He shouted, lifting a leg to defend himself.

The female shoved his leg away and lunged towards him. "Come on! I just want a small peek!"

"Nooo!" He screamed, frantically trying to get her to back off by mindlessly flinging his legs around, managing to knock her in the jaw.

"Ow!" She cried out in pain, pulling back to rub her jaw. "Ok, fine. You obviously have something to hide under there and I won't pry, okay grumpybutt?"

Yellow orbs continued to cautiously watch her nurse her jaw, and when it seemed like she wouldn't be making any moves to snatch his helmet, did Turbo finally lower his arms.

After moving her jaw around to make sure it wasn't knocked out of place, Vanellope turned her attention back to the racer. "Okay, ignoring my pained jaw thanks to your little legs," she started, deciding to play deaf to Turbo's quiet 'you deserved it' remark. "Third question. What happened to your game? I'm assuming it got unplugged since you're living here like a hobo."

"I am not a hobo! And I don't want or need to answer that question."

"Why? Was it your fault that it got unplugged?" She pryed.

"No, it wasn't!" He replied a little too quickly, tone becoming defensive.

Vanellope raised her hands to calm him. "Ok, I can see it's a touchy subject, you don't have to get your panties in a bunch. Geez, mister cave monster you look like you want to attack me."

He bristled at her nickname for him. "I told you I'm not a cave monster so _SHUT UP _or I will attack you!" He screamed, narrowing his eyes into a rage filled glare, silence rang around the mountain as Vanellope stared at him with wide hazel orbs, allowing a victorious smirk to grace Trubo's grey skinned face, feeling like he won in getting her to shut up.

That is, until she broke out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "Oh my gumdrops! I can't take you seriously, that lisp is hilarious, you sound like King Candy when he gets angry! Thut up!" His smirk quickly disappeared as she continued laughing, eventually collapsing onto her back, holding her abdomen.

A frustrated sneer overtook his face as he felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment. "I am the greatest racer ever! I don't have to take this from you!" He screeched, getting up and stomping angrily away from her.

Even with the giggles still wracking her frame, Vanellope still managed to pull herself up and chase after him. "Wait, wait," she called, she stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder, she had to pause every couple words to hold back her giggles. "I'm sorry, it's just hard to take you seriously when you tell me to shut up."

He turned away with an angry pout, refusing to face her. "Oh come on! Don't give me the silent treatment! I won't make fun of your lisp again, I promise." She walked around him to peek up at his face, but he just turned the opposite direction everytime she appeared in front of him.

"Oh, come on Turbo," she bent down to his face and sent him an innocent smile before he could turn away. "You know you can't ignore this cute face Turbo…Turbs…mister T…Turbutt…mister grumpybutt…cave monster."

"I'm not a cave monster!" He automatically snapped at her, rolling his eyes when he saw the sly grin that crawled across her lips.

"I got you to talk to me." She teased, pouting when he turned away again. "Fine. We'll continue getting to know each other later when you feel like talking." She straightened her back and peered around the area curiously.

She gasped, eyes widening comically as she spotted a sponge cake sitting not too far from them. Darting towards it, she dove on top, rolling around happily. "Yes! Oh sweet, beautiful sponge cake, you're going to be my new bed!" She grabbed a couple candy wrappers scattered around the floor in front of the cake and placed them around her shoulders, seeing that they were too small to wrap around her body.

Peeking behind the cake she spotted a pile of marshmallows and snatched one to use as a pillow. "Ah, now this is nice. I guess I could get used to living here." She muttered, as she settled down and closed her eyes to go sleep.

Suddenly, she felt the sponge bounce around as another formed jumped on, before she could even open her eyes, she found herself on the floor, sitting up, she stared in disbelief as Turbo tossed down her marshmallow and a couple of wrappers before grabbing his own marshmallow and making himself at home on the fluffy bread.

"Hey! I was on there first!" She growled, grabbing the edge of the cake and shaking it.

Turbo instinctively clinged onto the bread to keep from being flung off. "Well, it's mine now! So, stop it!"

Vanellope sat back with crossed arms, sending him a heated glare. "Haven't you ever heard of lady's first?"

He turned away from her and closed his eyes to go sleep. "Nope. I'm always first."

She huffed and proceeded to make herself comfortable on the floor. "I'll let you have the bed, you know, because I'm so nice, unlike a certain somebody."

She grumbled when all she got in reply was a snicker. She had to tell herself that it wouldn't be very nice to dump her new roommate in the hot diet cola as she eventually drifted off to sleep.

**xXx**

**Well, that's that. I apologize for any oocness, I'm not too sure how Turbo's actual personality is, but from what I've seen is that he's usually portrayed as a conceited grumpyass, which is why he's such a grouch in here, besides, can't exactly blame him for being a grouch when he has to act so overly happy as King Candy. xD Not only that, but the fact that Vanellope can't seem to control her mouth would probably get on his nerves too. :3**

**And yes, this is a Turbo/Vanellope romance, but its going to develop slowly because right now all Turbo wants to do is strangle Van for being so irritating. xD**

**Anways, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
